Stupid Cupid
by Dixie Layne
Summary: When Venus McCormick meets Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak, she just knows they are meant to be together. and she will stop at nothing until they are. This contains BoyxBoy. Writers-Dixie Layne and Lucy Sinclair.


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please don't be to harsh. This will have BoyxBoy so if ya don't like, DON'T READ! This is a collab with lucy sinclair, so go cheak her out!**

Chapter 1

_She paints her eyes as black as night now_

_Pulls those shades down tight_

_Ya, she gets a smile when the pain comes_

_Pain gonna make everything alright_

(Venus POV)

I can't believe this is really happening. Everything is so unreal. The world around me is dark and quiet. I can hear my "family" sleeping down the hall. A least we are all safe.

My name is Venus McCormick, and I am now am a mother at 17.

Let me tell you how this all started.

My parents are very famous writers and had decided to go on a four year trip around the world. I, on the other hand, was to stay home and finish high school. Ya, I know, exciting. Any way because I had only one other family to stay with, I was packed up and sent to South Park.

I was driving down to South Park when i got a call.

"Hello?" said a deep smooth voice, that I realized was my favorite boy cousin, rang in my ear.

"Hey Kenny, what's up?" I said in my happy go lucky voice.

" How far are you from south park?" He asked.

"About ten minutes. Why?" I asked confused. Kenny's voice was dark and gravelly. I didn't like it.

" You need to go to Hell's Pass Hospital when you get here."

"WHAT!" I screamed. My heart stopped. No joke.

"Just come down here. I'll explain everything."

I burst through the doors of Hell's Pass and am greeted by the sight of Kenny sitting in on of the hard waiting chairs, running a hand through his golden locks of dirty hair.

"Kenny!" I yell and his head whips up. He runs to hug me, and I'm crying hard, my hands clawing at his back. For the longest time, I felt like him and Karen were the only family i had.

"Where is she?" I ask. I knew the minute he mention Hell's Pass that it was her in the hospital bed. My flower, my Karen. Kenny lead me to a room and i gasped. In the bed was Karen. She looked- different. Her hair was clumped together, with blood, I realized in horror. Her arm was in a thick gauze and her eyes are washed out. But she still smiles the same smile when she sees me.

"Hey cousin." she said in a broken voice, that in turn broke my heart.

"Hey kid, what happened?" I ask, a fake smile in my voice.

It turns out that Karen was really cold, so put on Kenny's infamous parka. Her parents were, as Kenny puts it, "drunk off their asses." They had mistaken her for her older brother and then proceeded to beat "him".

They threw her into a glass window, which cut her arm. Luckily that was when Kenny came home. He was able to knock out his parents long enough to call the police. Then proceeded to call the only family they had left. Me.

"Oh, Karen. Kenny." I wrapped my arms around both of them as the tears poured down my face. They let Karen go with strong pain pills. We then went to my refurbished bedroom apartment. They only had a box of stuff each. I would need to make them some new clothes (and yes I said make, seeing as how i am a seamstress).

Around 3am, I got up and walked into the living room. I put on a pot of coffee. The smell of French Bean calmed me. The dripping sound was a sweet melody in my head. When you have to parents that are writers, you develop a romance with coffee.

"Couldn't sleep?" Standing in the doorway of the kitchen was Kenny. He looked no better than me.

Tired.

Haggard.

"Nope, take it that you couldn't either."

He shook his head no. Looking at Kenny, I realize how alike we were physically. We both are thin, though I'm short-ish while he was a towering 6ft. We have the same tan skin, the same blond hair, and the same ocean blue eyes.

"Are there any job openings in this town?" I asked, handing Kenny a cup of my house special.

He takes a sip and a smile spread across his face, making his blue eyes sparkle, "With this kind of coffee knowledge, I think you'd be perfect for the job at Harbucks." He says.

I smile. We walk over to the couch and sit down. I cuddle in to my cousin's arm. I have missed this; the feeling of love. My parents were always too busy for me, so the only time something like this happened was when we went down to South Park. Which wasn't very often.

"Are we gonna be alright?" We look over to see Karen. Her long brown hair hung in ringlets, bunching up around her shoulders. Big forest green eyes look at us, showing a thirst for hope, for comfort. Something neither of us can give for certain, but it doesn't stop us from lying. And who knew, maybe we were going to be alright now.

Kenny pats the spot beside him. She sits down and we all start talking. I know we can make our broken little family work I just know it.


End file.
